


Tales of the Fire Seraph

by ShadowYinYang



Series: Zestiria-AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tales of Zestiria, Canonical Character Death, Getting Back Together, M/M, Minor Anders/Karl Thekla, Minor Female Hawke/Isabela - Freeform, Minor Male Hawke/Merrill, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, hawke twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYinYang/pseuds/ShadowYinYang
Summary: Anders is a fire seraph that's has lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. Now, he has agreed to join the new Shepherd, Garrett Hawke, on a journey to help purify the world from malevolence.Except Anders didn't expect his ex-lover from 500 years ago, Fenris, to be here too. Awkward.[Various drabbles that chronicles Anders's life. Some told as flashbacks, some told through other characters - like Fenris.][Prompts from Januanders]





	1. Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some drabbles for Jananders/Januanderstakeback 
> 
> And most of them were for the Zestiria-AU fic (that I never finished). Unlike Tumblr and that fic, I do plan to do the entire list for here. 
> 
> Please see series summary for some exposition if needed though I will try and put some important notes in the beginning to help ease you into the chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders heals, but Anders has always healed. He was healing as long as Fenris had known him. 
> 
> Prompt: Anders and Healing  
> This takes place in the middle of "the non-existant fanfic"/the Journey itself; not long after they first recruited Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Seraphim/a seraph: spiritual beings that can harness one element (fire, water, earth, or wind). Most humans cannot see seraphim anymore. They are unaware that they exist or believe they're from legends. Humans of high resonance can see seraphim. Just assume all seraphim uses magic, yes even Fenris (since they have literal control over elements), but they also all have 'physical' weapons (Anders=staff, Fenris=sword, Isabela=gun, Merrill=parasol. I know how that probably sounds, but you read it right). All humans (unless stated otherwise) use weapons only. Garrett=Sword, Marian=Daggers. 
> 
> -Garrett is the Shepherd. Think of the Avatar from ATLA. The Shepherd can also have a Squire. Both can only be humans. The Shepherd makes a contract with a seraph acting as the Shepherd's "Prime Lord."(Merrill is the Prime Lord) It's through this contract that they can purify malevolence = hence, how they'll save the world from it. 
> 
> -Seraphim contracted with a host (in this case, Garrett) can turn into little specs of light and enter/leave his body at will. It's not possession; it's more like they spiritually exist in him and they just make him do all the walking when they travel. But they can easily enter/leave his body without any real effect on him.

Fenris hissed to himself as the battle ended. He sheathed his sword and then pressed a hand to his shoulder. A soft green light started glowing and Fenris healed the light scrape he got from his fall earlier in battle. After finishing he watched as Isabela and Merrill did the same for themselves.

Garrett and Marian on the other hand whined loudly about the soreness and pain of the whole ordeal.

"Ugh, I think I actually got bit in the ass," Marian grumbled as he rubbed her bum, "And don't make a joke out of that."

"I didn't realize I was barred from jokes but you aren't. I got bit right on the hand," Garrett lifted his slightly bloodied hand to prove his point.

"Being a human sucks!" Marian exclaimed for the sake of complaining. It was then Fenris became aware they were only whining for attention. Especially since the two certainly traveled enough for them to be used to this by now and probably have been bitten in worst places. Attention was exactly what they got when Anders approached the pair. He swiftly pressed his hand against Garrett’s. His hand glowed a warm red and Garrett let out a sigh of relief.  

“So much better, Anders! Thank you! You know, I also got a scratch. Somewhere. I haven’t decided where it is yet.”

Isabela giggled, resisting the urge to add some ideas. Anders rolled his eyes instead. “You can handle a scratch. You too,” he directed his sight to Marian who pouted.

“But…I still get to be healed too right? You can’t just give it to this oaf and not me!” 

Anders glanced over to the other seraphim, hoping one of them would intervene. As if reading his thoughts, Marian shoved her brother aside and took his spot and held out her hand. “See! Look! I’m blistered! And yours feel the best! No offense guys.”

"None taken," Isabela waved off. 

“I do not see how the _feel_ is any different than the actual _effect_ of the magic,” Fenris stated and folded his arms. He didn’t mean to sound annoyed, not that he was - totally was not - but still! They were wasting time here!

“Of course there’s a difference!” Garret exclaimed as if it was obvious, “Yours is…prickly. I don’t like it…” 

Fenris huffed. 

“Merrill’s is fine, but it feels so forceful. Like I’m going to get punched by it and I feel left on my guard because the feeling was so brief! Isabela’s just feels gross. Like I’m reaching my hand and touching one of those goo monsters and that is the most uncomfortable feeling depending on where she’s healing.”

Isabela only snickered in response.

“Anders, his is…warm. Soothing.”

“Well I’ll take that as a compliment I suppose,” with a shrug, Anders swiftly healed up Marian's blister.

"If we're all done here, we should move on?" Anders suggested. Feeling he did his duty, he turned into a speck of light and returned within Garrett's body.

“I agree. We should make haste,” Fenris announced and followed suit, along with Merrill and Isabela.

"Oh come on!" Marian threw her arms up, "Can we not have a break?! We haven't stopped walking all day!" 

Garrett shrugged when none of the seraphim replied or popped back out of his body. Marian groaned but the twins continued on their journey. 

Fenris did feel a little bad. After all, the world wasn’t ending any faster and they’ve made significant progress on this journey to purify the world. Garrett and Marian were only humans and last he checked they needed rest and food. But _Anders_ wanted to hurry. Fenris knew it was important for Anders to return home as soon as the journey was over; so much so that he sometimes has found himself egging the Hawke Twins to press forward to their destination just so Anders didn't have to. Hopefully it wasn't obvious...

 

* * *

 

The group timely reached an inn in a town when night fell. With food in their bellies, the twins collapsed into bed after their long trip.

Fenris left Garrett's body and swiftly transported himself onto the building’s roof, wanting the air, _needing_ to feel his element again and away from the burning warmth that was Anders.

Time escaped from him. He eventually felt the uncomfortable presence of _force_ approach him. He gripped his weapon, only out of habit, but let go when he heard a stumble.

“Oh dear, this feels nothing like the architecture at home!” Merrill continued talking to herself as she continued her walk across the slanted roof. She carefully sat herself beside Fenris, looking at him curiously as she twirled her parasol. Fenris resisted not to look annoyed.

“Are you worried for your friend? Anders is your friend, yes? Although, I would be worried too if I found out my friend has been living with a dragon for all these years! Oh dear, it’s quite horrifying. Ah! That is right, I just remembered! Your feelings were not hurt from earlier was it? I am sure Garrett did not mean that. Your healing isn’t prickly. Although you apply healing so harshly-”

“Did you need me for something?” Fenris cut in, finally sparing her a glance.

“Hmm? Oh! Well, I wish to get to know Anders! You two were friends yes? But he seems so closed off, I cannot help but worry. Did I say something wrong? He always seem to be in a hurry. Does he ever stop to take a breather? That is good for you, you know!”

“Heh…” Fenris shrugged. There wasn’t harm to talking, though he rather not. On the other hand…if the others in the group befriended Anders, maybe it’ll take his mind of…

Fenris cleared his throat. “He’s a healer at heart. The stupid man would work himself too hard before taking a ‘breather.’ Always has, as far as I knew him.”

“Truly?” Merrill blinked and leaned in closer with interest, “What did he do before he lived on the volcano? Well, I would like to tell him about my time guarding the celestial weapon, though that cannot be as interesting. What did a roaming fire seraph like Anders do? Did he not work with humans? Shall I talk to him about humans?”

Fenris wasn’t sure how to answer that. He paused for a moment before answering. “He…did. Back when most humans could see us…he used to assist in villages and towns whenever he passes. He also foolishly involves himself with human affairs. He has done many battles because of this. Though he also has saved many lives as well. However…I do not know what has happened since we…separated. I feel as if humans have become a sensitive topic to bring up now.”

“Oh? That is unfortunate! I wish to hear his tales! Perhaps that is how he got so good with his healing magic! Humans are quite sensitive you know? He must’ve learned how to make them feel the most comfort. That is most interesting, thank you Fenris! Oh dear, I still do not know what to talk to him about. As the Prime Lord, I wish to make him feel welcome within our group. After all, the closer we all are, the better we can do battle tog-”

“Cats,” Fenris cut in again, “Talk to him about cats.”

“Cats? Oh of course! I shall try your suggestion! I thank you again, Fenris!”

Fenris shrugged, feeling this would benefit him as much as it would Merrill and not worthy of thanks.

He would like to tell Merrill more about the humans and the work Anders has done, as they did make wonderful tales. He was positive that it was Anders being involved with human affairs is what started some wars and revolutions across history…though he was also certain that the lives of many humans has improved because of this.

Tales of some kind of fire deity became stories for the generations that came after the humans that Anders helped. It was something Fenris felt Anders would’ve taken pride in: To be remembered after multiple generations, even after the humans has long since forgotten about seraphim. Yet…something about humans haunted Anders. Fenris knew he had no right to say anything now, and Anders clearly didn’t wish to talk about it. Still, Fenris couldn’t help but wonder why Anders stuck himself on a volcano for 300 years when the man was notorious for traveling the world and helping anyone in need on the way. That’s just the kind of seraph Anders always was. That kind of love for others was the one thing Fenris found himself missing most about him.


	2. Ser Pounce-a-lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders missed home, so the groups goes to visit Ser Pounce-a-lot! 
> 
> Prompt: Ser pounce a lot, Mr. Wiggums, you name it, Anders and cats. He loves those furry creatures.  
> This takes place in the middle of "the non-existant fanfic"/the Journey itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If one needs it, I wrote a drabble on how the group first got Anders (along with Pounce's introduction): http://shadowyin-yang.tumblr.com/post/148899086052/recruiting-the-fire-seraph-zestiria-au
> 
> I plan to incorporate that in an actual fic one day...
> 
> Misc FYI:  
> -Minor Kanders Angst  
> -animals can also be seraphim  
> -think of domains as some form of 'barrier' for a certain place. Often a single town or location  
> -^humans can offer things like money, or food, and prayer to a seraph. This can strengthen a seraph's domain.

Garrett watched Marian skip off, effectively ditching him so she can go "gather fire wood" despite them being in the middle of a forest. A spec of light came out of his body and Isabela appeared before him.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't fall and hit her head somewhere," the water seraph volunteered with a saucy wink. Garrett hardly even got a word out before Isabela turned heel to chase after Marian. The man huffed. More light came from his body as the rest of the seraphim joined him. 

"I suppose they won't he helping. I'll set up tents," Fenris volunteered and went to dig around their supplies.

"Oh! I'll set up a nice place for the fire!" Merrill skipped off to find a good spot. 

Garrett and Anders exchanged looks. The Shepherd smiled for the other. "I guess that leaves us on food duty?" 

"Sure," Anders gave a smile in return. The pair made their way in the opposite direction that Marian and Isabela took. Garrett recalled seeing boars on the way in and was eager to find them. Anders didn't comment and Garrett kept on rambling. The fire seraph trailed behind slightly before he brought himself to a stop. 

"Garrett," he said firmly and just loud enough for the man to hear. 

The Shepherd stopped in his tracks upon being called on. He turned around and took a few steps to stand before Anders.

"What's up?"

"Sorry...um...I just wanted to ask something."

"Go ahead!" Garrett grinned again, hoping to reassure his ~~second favorite~~ companion. 

"You said we're heading back to Kirkwall for a bit. Since we'll be in the area I was wondering if..." Anders shifted in his stance, and Garrett could see Anders's fists tightens slightly. "I was just wondering if we could go...visit Pounce?" 

Oh. Right. 

Garrett swiftly nodded to hide that hesitance. "Yeah, of course we can!" 

His reward was Anders's soft smile. "Thank you!" 

 

* * *

 

When Anders went off for a walk that night, Garrett had to break the news to everyone else as they sat around the fire. No one could bring themselves to object. Everyone _did_ look over at Fenris, who only looked insulted for being silently accused.

"If he wishes to see his cat, I don't see the problem," Fenris nearly scowled as he folded his arms. 

"I think everyone here is worried about the _other_ thing that _isn't_ the cat," Marian reminded. Even with the reminder looming over them, still, no one objected. 

So begrudgingly, after making a stop in Kirkwall to replenish supplies, offer more things to the seraph guarding the city, and making another trip to the sewers to gather clues for a political scheme...the group _finally_ made their way out of Kirkwall to start trekking up the nearby mountains with an inactive volcano. When the group got closer to the top, Anders started sprinting ahead.

Upon getting to the top, Anders peered around the boulder that safely blocked them from view of the other side. He smiled and continued on, which only told the rest of them that the _dragon_ he was keeping up here had to have been asleep. The lack of roaring and earth shaking helped too. Even then, everyone took a moment to check that the dragon past the clearing was really snoozing. 

Yup. Still snoozing. Still large, black, and _a dragon_. Sure, it was sleeping aaaaaalllll the way on other end but no one wanted to even be a foot closer if they could help it. 

Unless you're Anders at least. 

The fire seraph was already over to the right side of the clearing, where piles of stone were laid around like a permanent camp site. There were places to sit, and pots and kettles laying around. And the only one supposedly using this was the lazy orange table lying around a flat stone surface.

There was a large boulder blocking most of it from view from the dragon, so the group swiftly shuffled over as quietly as possible to join Anders and hide. Anders was already knelt before Ser Pounce-a-lot. Pounce sat up upon seeing Garrett and Marian approach him. They knelt as well and offered some tribute: A bit of coin and some food (including some of the fish Fenris didn’t want to eat). With a thanks, all the seraphim could feel the domain around them strengthen just a little. Garrett gave a pat to Anders's back before the twins got up to go camp with the rest of the seraphim while Anders immediately started chattering away about his journey so far to the orange tabby.

It was strangely a sight Fenris found he wanted to remember. Has it been _so long_  since he saw that joyous smile? Fenris coughed and looked away, not even realizing until that moment that he was staring this entire time. Stupid fire seraph, leading them back to a dragon of all things. Though he probably couldn't complain when he didn't raise an objection...

“You know Pounce right?” Marian asked, scooting her way over to Fenris and snapping him from his thoughts. Fenris only then realized the group had starting taking out food to snack on as they rested up. 

“Only through Anders,” he answered. He saw a pile of sandwhiches were laid out in the middle for everyone and he swiftly reached for one to shove into his mouth. The gleam in Marian's eye only told Fenris that the assassin _did_ notice he was eying Anders for far too long earlier.

“Yeah, but what’s Pounce like? How does a _cat_ become a seraphim? Or are they like you guys? Like can a cat seraph and a human seraph…make seraphim babies since you’re all of the same…race?” Marian moved her hands together and apart again, trying to gesture a squishing effect. 

“Oh, we seraphims do not have parents,” Merrill corrected.

Garrett choked on his sandwich from surprise. "What?!"

Merrill swiftly gave the man a few pats while Isabela offered up water for him to chug. 

"As she says, we do not have parents," Isabela continued, "Though some of us could potentially have had them. Some seraphim were once humans. Though once you become a seraph, you lose memories of who you were a human." 

"So...does that work with animals too?" Marian questioned, "Just wondering why I seem to see more human-looking seraphim than animal ones." 

“Oh yes!" Merrill piped up in excitement, "In fact I believe Pounce was once a normal cat! I have recently spoken with Anders about Ser Pounce! He said that Ser Pounce was a normal cat that lived amongst the humans. This was some time ago when humans still believed in us of course. Ser Pounce didn’t belong to anyone but the two were quite close. They're both such wanderers! It's so fitting is it not? Two different kinds of-hmm? Oh yes! The story! My apologies! Oh where was I...Then, well, something happened to poor Ser Pounce! Anders didn't tell me the details, but he seemed quite saddened from it. He said he couldn’t save his friend! Unexpectedly, Ser Pounce was reborn as a seraph! And they’ve been together ever since! Well, not all the time, of course, that would be silly. After all, Ser Pounce had a brand new life to live! But he and Anders bonded all over again and now they’re the best of friends!”

“Was he the third wheel of…you know,” Isabela smirked as she gestured to Fenris, who proceeded to send her a glare.

“Oh, I believe he wasn’t there for most of…that,” Merrill answered, though her eyes darted around, unsure how to form words without lying. “But Anders did say Pounce has always liked Fenris!”

That was a compliment Fenris found he could tuck away. He liked Pounce in return. Because of that, he did feel embarrassed every time he has to address the cat by name. How do you call anyone _Ser Pounce-a-lot_ (even if it’s just Ser Pounce!) with a straight face?

“Pounce is fiercely loyal, and I admire that about him. He is also more patient than Anders," Fenris stated. 

“You sure it’s not laziness?” Garrett chuckled, “He’s a cat. Look, he’s always laying on his side over there.” Garrett pointed back to Anders and Pounce, and sure enough, the cat was laying on his side again. 

“…Perhaps. Still, he has never given me reason to be annoyed.” Fenris just won’t mention that it may also be due to the belly rubs he knew that Pounce liked.

 

* * *

 

When a couple of hours passed since their arrival, the group felt it was about time to continue their journey. Evil never rests after all and they still had days of travel left before their next destination. Not to mention…the longer they stayed the harder it would be to get Anders to leave. That, plus no one wanted to be here if the dragon were to wake.

After everything was packed up again, the group looked at each other, wondering who wanted to be the one to break Anders out of his personal time with Pounce. With a sigh, and feeling he was the one with actual past relationships with both, Fenris forced himself to stroll over to the pair.

He put himself within view for them both without word. Anders looked up from where he sat, and immediately, Fenris saw the happiness drain from his face upon realizing it was time to move on. Anders swiftly tried to cover it up with a forced a grin. “Hello Fenris.”

“Anders. Pounce,” he greeted and folded his arms, “I’m afraid the Shepherd feels it is time for us to press on.”

“Heh…I figured as much.” Anders played with his hands before forcing himself into a stand, “You’ll…hold down the fort for a bit longer?” Anders asked Pounce.

Pounce looked up intently at the pair, and rested his gaze on Anders. “Of course, Anders.” he replied. 

“No…trouble at all…?” Anders asked in worry.

“None at all. He seems content just resting his days away. I’ll continue taking care of Karl. I promise,” Pounce said reassuringly with a nod.

“…Alright. Thank you, Pounce. I’ll um…I’lll see you again soon!” with a weak smile and a wave, Anders spared a quick glance to the dragon before swiftly turning to join the rest of the group. Fenris could hear him trying to casually usher them off the volcano as soon as possible.

“Fenris,” Pounce called out to the wind seraph as he was turning to leave as well. “About Karl…”

Fenris felt the back of his neck in discomfort, “I don’t know…” he answered before the question was even asked. Pounce was only giving a friendly reminder but the thought still ran a chill up and down the warrior’s spine. Sure, he didn't _know_ Karl, not beyond name at least. But the situation was not only awkward, it was guilt-wrenching. Just because he happened to know him in passing, and still cared about Anders...doesn't mean he should've been tasked with such a horrible request. A request, that Fenris knew, he would've accepted if it was anyone _but_ Karl. 

Feeling the hesitance, Pounce let out a sigh. “I understand…”

Fenris could hear the worry in the cat's tone. “I just…” the words got caught up in Fenris’s throat. He peered over his shoulder, seeing the resting black dragon. This stupid dragon…The sole reason Anders contained himself on this volcano for all these years. While being a healer at heart, Fenris knew Anders also saw the worst of deaths. What kind of being would Fenris be if he had to take another's life from Anders? Even if in reality, Karl was already gone.

"Pounce...keep Karl safe. For now. I...I promise I'll do something." Fenris couldn't believe how easily those words came out of his mouth. He saw Pounce give a thankful nod and Fenris felt that sealed the deal. 

It wasn't that Fenris knew Pounce wasn't strong enough in comparison to himself. He knew that if Pounce could, he would've ended this a long time ago. Here Fenris stood, worrying over how Anders is going to feel if he went and ended the dragon's life...Then there was this cat. Knowing he wasn't strong enough, Pounce opted to be Anders's support instead. Was he on this volcano as long as Anders had? Helping him keep this dragon at bay? 

Fenris sighed. Maybe he didn't know Anders as well as he thought he did. Or at least, not as well as Ser Pounce. 

 


	3. Justice (Flashback chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when they were courting, Anders felt it was time for his lover to meet one of his closest friends: Justice. 
> 
> Prompt: Both fated to meet in Black Marsh, combined to save Anders’ life. This day is dedicated to Justice and Anders.  
> This takes place in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> FLASHBACK CHAPTER!
> 
> Notes: ^read that. Takes place when Fenris and Anders were still seeing each other/prior to anything I’ve written already in this AU.

Fenris has heard of the ominous Seraph that resides in the Blackmarsh, a supposed powerful Seraph that guards their home. It was, however, strange that Fenris couldn't find the most consistent news regarding them. He has heard everything from how they rip travelers to shreds (in which he suspects this seraph has turned into a dragon) to how it guides weary travels that need to cross the Marsh. He had no reason to ever pay this seraph’s existence any mind, and for all he knew it was all made up. Humans can have wild imaginations after all and seraphim can be quite the gossips at times.

Then Anders came forth claiming he knew said-seraph. Fenris immediately didn’t believe him.

“Fenris! Please, I want you to meet him!”

“You want me to…meet him?” Fenris repeated, frowning at the thought. Was meeting someone supposed to be an important event?

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because!” Anders flushed slightly, twiddling his thumbs as he tore his gaze from Fenris, “You know…we’ve been…seeing each other for some time. You’re…an important part of my life. And…I really want Justice to know you.”

“Justice…?”

“That’s the seraph of the Blackmarsh.”

Fenris only gave a hesitant nod, to which Anders took as a ‘yes!’ instead of a silent acknowledgment of understanding.

So they’re doing this? Their relationship has progressed to _this?_ They’re traveling across the lands to meet this mysterious seraph because Anders happens to know who it is and he felt it was important for them to meet because…

Fenris felt heat rise to his face. Maybe there was some flattery to all this. Anders felt Fenris was important enough in his life to introduce him to other people that Anders found important. Maybe this won’t be so bad.

The pair made their way across the lands to meet this seraph. On the way, Anders felt the need to give his lover the life story of Justice. Fenris wished he could tune the whole thing out…

“I met Justice when I was aiding the humans one time.”

“How specific…” Fenris replied dryly as they walked.

“Oh you know! Um…oh what was the name…Er, regardless! I was younger, more carefree. He helped whip me into shape.”

“He did a wonderful job,” Fenris replied sarcastically.

“Oh shut it!” Anders bumped him lightly in their walk. “Anyway, unlike us when we first met, Justice and I had a lot in common. He fights for the same reasons as I do. If anything…he gave me more reasons to fight for what I believe in…Er, anyway, he taught me a lot. He’s…a really good friend so I hope you guys at least tolerate each other.”

Fenris resisted letting out a sigh. It sounded like Justice was as much as a silly human-lover as Anders was, if not more. He repeatedly told himself to behave, at least for Anders’s sake.

 

* * *

 

Fenris hated marshes in general. He had no reason to ever be near them. And this…well, it wasn’t called the Blackmarsh for nothing. It was too dark for his liking, everything in it seemed dead, and the smell was awful (probably because something was actually dead!). As he walked the ground would shift at times because of the soft dirt, and he could’ve sworn that he was getting bitten by insects. Why would anyone want to reside here? He’ll give credit where it’s due though: Upon walking in, he could feel the strength of a seraph’s domain. So at least there is an actual seraph here and not a dragon.

Anders led him to an eerie looking courtyard and equally creepy looking mansion.

“Justice!” Anders called out. If this place wasn’t protected by a powerful seraph domain, Fenris would worry Anders would end up attracting monsters. Fenris was about to question anyone living in such ugly place, but figured he couldn’t really criticize in terms of living in abandoned mansions…

“Hey! Justice! It’s me!” Anders cupped his hands together and shouted again. Anders was going to try once more but the pair noticed one of the windows of the building light up. The light traveled from one end and passed a couple of windows before it reached the balcony. The light source turned out to be fire, and it dimmed slightly as a white cat leapt onto the ledge. Fenris could make out streaks of red over the body and the remaining bits of flames eventually diminished around it. The cat jumped down and approached. Anders knelt with open arms and the cat leapt into the hug.

“Oh Justice you’re as cute as I remember!” Anders stood as he held onto the cat tightly. Fenris saw Justice’s face scrunch up in annoyance.

**“I have repeatedly stated to not call me ‘cute.’ Is it not rude to deny me of such a request?!”**

Fenris almost flinched. That commanding deep voice should _not_ be coming out a tiny cat.

“I know but…you can call me 'scruffy' in return or something. I wouldn’t mind~” 

Justice promptly ignored the comment. Fenris could've sworn the cat eye-rolled. “ **You also have brought a guest and you did not introduce them to me? Where are you manners? Release me, Anders. I shall prepare a place for rest**.”

Justice leapt off and started scurrying into the mansion with the other two following. Fenris jumped back in surprised upon seeing the insides being fully furnished and perfectly clean, lacking all sense of it being abandoned. Maker, he could’ve sworn a human’s reflection can appear on the table they passed. They entered a nearby room surrounded by nothing by books and a fireplace. Justice breathed fire onto the wood and leapt up onto a couch that faced the warm flames.

Anders didn’t hesitate to plop down beside him, with Fenris joining beside Anders.

“I guess I’ll just start. Justice, this is Fenris. Fenris, here is one of my closest friends in the world: Justice!”

Fenris nodded and gave a small bow.

**“Greetings, Seraph of the Wind. I am Justice! Protector of this marsh! I thank you for keeping my friend company. After all, not many can handle everything that comes out of his mouth.”**

“HEY!” Anders pouted. 

Fenris snickered and resisted to comment. 

“I’ll have you know, Fenris very much likes my mouth.”

“Anders!” Fenris shoved his lover, and it became Anders’s turn to snicker.

**“That does not make sense. Your lips are always chapped, and you always smell of smoke and burnt wood. Why would anyone want to go near your mouth?”**

Fenris raised a brow, unsure if that was supposed to be sarcastic or if this seraph really missed the implication.

Anders sighed, “Because, Justice! Fenris is my..lover! It’s been what? 20 years perhaps? I think it’s safe for us to see each other more… _officially_. So I wanted you two to meet! And-”

The cat’s eyes widened, and stood on all fours. “ **What is the meaning of this?! Is this another one of your short-term companions? Did you pick up another one when you go on your human-saving ventures? Why do you not seek my permission?** ”

Anders practically gasped. “I happened to meet him in other circumstances thank you very much! And we’ve been over this. I don’t need your _permission_ of all things!”

“ **I disagree. Your partner must be worthy of you, and I have yet to see worthiness!** ”

“Well it has only been a few minutes since we met…” Fenris muttered.

“ **Disrespectful** ,” Justice turned up his head in disapproval, “ **This is _unjust_**.”

“Justice! You can’t call every person I see as unworthy!”

“ **I certainly can. I stand for justice!** ”

Anders’s hands met his face with a groan.

“ **First thing you must consider: can this wind seraph protect you if needed? He must be strong in battle**.”

Before Fenris could even offer a response, Justice only continued. “ **He must also know the basics of preparing a meal and healing. If he is to join you on your journey to help humans, he must know how to properly assist in small ways for humans**.”

Fenris once again opens his mouth, but seemingly knowing, Justice spoke louder with his next statement. “ **NOT ONLY THAT! To prove his strength, he must best me _in battle_!** ”

“No, Justice don’t,” Anders groaned.

“I accept!” Fenris shot up from his seat and glared irritably.

“Fenris!” Anders exclaimed and gave a look of disapproval.

“No one shall decide _my worth_ except  _me_!” Fenris ignored Anders and sent a glare towards Justice.

 **"Then prove it to me!"**  balls of flames appeared around Justice as leapt to the floor. 

Anders jumped up. "Guys, come on, this is unnecessary. Not to mention, can we not damage these books?" 

**"That would be unjust! We shall do battle outside!"**

"Or just not battle at all!" Anders exclaimed but the two barely heard him as they were swiftly exiting the room. 

Fenris could admit, maybe he rushed into that decision a bit _too_ quickly that day. It wasn’t about getting Justice’s approval so much as his pride as a skillful warrior. The fire cat even had an elemental advantage but it didn’t worry him.

20 minutes later, Fenris ended having to listen to an annoyed Anders as he healed up Fenris and scolded about the whole thing. That stupid cat seraph still doesn’t get to tell him what to do anyway so Fenris just ignored Justice’s disapproving looks and preaching of so-called worthiness. He did silently pray that no one outside of this room would tell others that he lost in a fight to a small white cat.

Even when they left, Justice _still_ didn't give his approval. 

"Don't worry, Love. He'll come around." At least Anders believed that. Fenris just hoped, if he were to meet more, that not all of his lover's companions are _cats_. 


	4. Karl (Flashback chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fenris, Anders met Karl. Karl became his world, and Anders was determined that nothing will tear them apart. 
> 
> Prompt: The past romance, or the AU where Karl lives, this day is dedicated to Karl and Anders.  
> Takes place in the past/prior to current events, but after Fenris and Anders broke up (so after Chapter 3). 
> 
> Misc. Warnings:  
> -This world's equivalent to Tranquility  
> -Kanders Angst

Another war...another pointless intervention. Wars never do stop. Yet Anders couldn’t bring himself to not enter the field of battle. There were people to save. There was hope that someone could reunite with their loved ones and Anders lived to give others that chance. He found himself still bitter at times, but he’ll always change his tune upon seeing the countless bodies scattered around the field. 

That’s when he saw him: Another seraph knelt before a body, and a faint grow was seen from his hands. It’s been decades since he saw another seraph out here with him, healing and saving the humans. Curiosity peaked in Anders, but he shoved it down in favor of trying to find the closest breathing human. 

As he and the stranger went from body to body, the distance between them got smaller. Anders was pretty certain that the other had to be aware of his presence by now but didn’t try to make himself more known. 

Soon they met eyes. The other seraph gave a polite smile and a nod in acknowledgement before kneeling before a battered body. Anders followed his example and both started healing the humans before them. 

“Humans are starting to forget us…” Anders didn’t mean to sound so bitter, and he mentally cursed himself as that might’ve been the worst ice breaker to open with. He was here, with his stranger, doing what they can to save as many lives as possible after all. Who was he to judge the action of another when he was literally doing the same thing?

“Hmm, yes, that are.” The response was so nonchalant. The stranger continued to heal the injured without further comment. Anders didn’t choose to continue the conversation. 

Bodies were scattered across the land, but the pair would go from person to person, hoping, and doing what they can to save them. 

It started raining. As much as Anders enjoyed the feeling of rain, despite his element, he hated how the weather helped match the horrid and dreading feeling of death. All those lives Anders couldn’t save would weigh down on him for some time. It always did. How he wished Pounce was here, or Justice, or even Fenr-NO! Not Fenris…never Fenris…Fenris would not care what happened to these humans. Fenris  _never_ cared what happened to ‘silly’ and ‘stupid’ humans. 

Shaking his head to rid his thoughts of the wind seraph, Anders went back to the body before him. He could feel himself starting to run dry of mana. It doesn’t matter, he had to find a way to seal the open wound. _Focus_. This was not to the time to be anxious. Anders bit his lip, frustrated, and his heart still too heavy from his recent separation. 

Anders froze over when another hand reached over his. He could feel the other’s healing in effect. Seeing the hand in motion, the two worked together to mend the skin.

When they finished, the stranger stood to move onto another body. Even in the rain, it was as if the seraph glowed. Probably not literally. Maybe Anders was just too lonely and tired. The touch was gentle and reassuring, as if he knew the stress and troubles that Anders was going through. Anders felt the craving to want more of such a touch. Everyone discouraged his interaction with humans and here was another seraph, helping without care of other seraphim’s judgement, and with such wonderful healing magic. 

 

* * *

 

Anders didn’t know how the other felt about him when they first met. He always wanted to ask, but was afraid it would ruin the magic of that day. Anders knew he was always a romantic but he’d like pretend, that maybe, there was a reason they met...

Names were eventually exchanged and the name _Karl_ rolled off his tongue far too easily. Karl didn't seem to mind Anders's awkward behavior. The fire seraph followed Karl, trying to find words that usually came easier to him. Karl eventually took pity on the other and initiated conversation and offered they walk side by side. With relief, Anders's mouth took off, yapping away like they knew each other for years. 

Like Anders, Karl traveled around and often aided with humans. How did Anders fall for someone like Fenris was beyond him. Karl was nothing like Fenris...

Anders eventually learned that Karl was an Earth seraph. He realized he never really asked until Karl moved aside a boulder that was blocking their path with a wave of his hand. 

“You don’t seem like an Earth seraph,” Anders noted out loud, just to make conversation as they walked together. 

“What are we supposed to be like?” was the answer. There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm or underhanded tone. Anders swallowed and could only shrug. Karl smiled.

Anders learned that Karl was older. But the Earth seraph didn’t want to tell by how much. No matter how much Anders begged, pleaded, and bargained for it Karl didn’t say anything else.

Anders spilled his life story to Karl. Everything from his adventures with Justice, to his time with humans and Pounce, and…Fenris. There was no judgement. Karl was patient, offered advice, but wasn’t afraid to give the whole hard truth when needed. But he said it... _nicely_. At least, that’s how Anders phrased it. Regardless of how harsh something could be said, Anders felt he was being respected.

Karl liked humans. He was one of the few seraphim Anders knew that still gave humans the time of day. He couldn’t help but latch onto the one thing he had in common with another; especially when it came to humans, the same topic he and Fenris often bickered over. Karl though…they got to talk about the blessings they’ve received and seeing the world change because of their work.

Karl became ideal. Too ideal. He was too perfect. The last time Anders thought that, well, he got Fenris and that blew up in his face. He shouldn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t…

 

* * *

 

The two started courting. Everyday was like discovering something new. There were lands he’s never been to, foods he’s never tried, and cultures he never saw and learn about. He laughed and shared secrets more than he remembered since his times with past lovers. They shared everything with each other. Everything from using their elements during sex to years and years of baggage they rather not reveal. Everything. There were no secrets. 

100 years…

200 years…

They couldn’t make it to 300 years. 

It was raining, bodies were scattered all over the dead wasteland. 

Anders stared in horror, his body frozen. The ground shook, and he heard the most terrifying, earth-shattering roar. Standing over dead bodies, the ground painted with blood, was a black dragon. Anders was too late. Or maybe…this was inevitable…

He knew it there was something bothering Karl! He felt himself wanting to blame the other, for daring not to tell him or let him help! Guilt rose within himself for not assuming the worst sooner. All the signs were laid out before him and he did _nothing_. 

Anders forced himself to move. He rushed past the dead bodies, through the pouring rain…

He slowed to a stop, catching the dragon’s attention. The dragon’s head lowered, as if to get a better look. 

“Karl…?” Anders lifted his hands, reaching out. Maybe he was still there. Maybe Karl would recognize him…! Maybe…

Anders touched the scales of the dragon’s face. He widened his eyes, now filled with hope. 

“Love...it’s _me_. You recognize me, don’t you?” His hand started gently petting the creature as he took a step closer, and pressed his face against the black scales. Karl was still here. He _had_ to be. 

Without warning, the dragon’s eye sharpened and pulled away from Anders’s touch. It let out another roar and the wings spread opened, the force knocking Anders to the ground. 

“Karl!” Anders called after the dragon that suddenly took off from the ground. Anders scrambled to his feet and summoned his staff. He watched the beast as it gained momentum. 

_“I can’t lose him...”_

Anders gripped his staff tightly. Almost without thought he aimed his staff up. He had to stop the dragon before it got too far. He couldn’t kill him…but he couldn’t lose Karl. Not after everything they’ve been through. 

They’ll be together. Even like this. They had to. They _needed_  to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it was clear so:
> 
> When anything besides seraphim are consumed by malevolence, they become hellions (monsters). Which the Shepherd and co. can purify so they can save some that they come across. 
> 
> When Seraphim become corrupted by it, they instead become dragons. Unlike everything else, you cannot purify a dragon.


	5. Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherd can wield the powers of the seraphim. Garrett could not wait to team up with Anders and control fire itself. 
> 
> Prompt: Was your Hawke romance to Anders or just his friend? This day is dedicated to Hawke and Anders. 
> 
> This takes place not long after they recruited Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armatize (Armatization/Armatizing) is the ability for the Shepherd and their Squire to 'fuse' with a single seraph. Think Steven Universe's fusion if you know it. 
> 
> The two beings share one body, but body/outward appearance is of the Shepherd/Squire. However, their clothes turn robe-y and white with gold (Hair also turns yellow/gold + turns long), and is accented with whatever color of the seraph they're fused with:
> 
> Red = fire  
> Blue = water  
> Orange = earth  
> Green = wind
> 
> They wield a new weapon specifically for Armatization. The weapons are often infused with their elements. But we'll focus on Anders, who gave the Sheperd a feathered-shaped throwing knife for his Armatization weapon.

After a best out of three rock, paper, scissors games, Garrett won the dibs to Armatize with Anders first. Marian pouted, gave Garrett a punch in the arm, and advised him to at least give them a great show once they do it. 

So the next time the group found themselves in battle, Garrett exchanged looks with Anders. The glance was brief before they Armatized. Garrett felt a surge of warmth flow through his body. His hair turned bright yellow, and his clothes turned white. A ponytail grew out and attached to the band were firey red feathers. Streaks of red and hints of gold finished forming his clothes. Anders’s divine artifact enlarged and multiplied before becoming engulfed in flames. The sharp feathers came together and formed wings sporting from his back. 

Garrett let out a heartfelt laugh as he looked at his new appearance. With a flick of his hand, fire formed above his palm. 

 **“This…is amazing!”** he exclaimed, Anders’s own voice mixed in with his. Like all the elements before this, Garrett could _feel_ it: the power of fire itself. He could feel the movements of the flames caused by a breeze and the range how intense the heat could be. Heat itself seemed to no longer bother him. With a smirk, he leapt head first into battle, leading the charge. 

Anders _right there_ with him. Every strike, breath they took, and thought. They’d only just met but Garrett couldn’t believe how easy it was to be so in sync. Even with Fenris and Isabela, they’d have moments of hesitance. A disagreement in their actions or movements, even if brief. Not with Anders. Maybe he was right all along, that they were meant to meet and that Anders was meant to journey with the Shepherd. 

When the battle ended, the two separated. Garrett let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looked to Anders who was already looking back. Without warning the two burst out laughing, seemingly finding humor in something that the others couldn’t, as if they have been friends forever. 

 

* * *

 

When another battled rolled around, Anders felt a tap on the arm from Marian. He blinked in confusion before feeling an invisible tug from her. Consenting with a nod, the two Amaratized. 

A smile was brought to her face as she the new powers surged through her body. She smirked and leapt into the air, spreading the makeshift wings on her back, and feeling each movement of the flames behind her. While she could not control the air around them like she could when Armatized with Fenris, she found it exciting to be up in the sky like this. It was different. Each element was a new way to fight and she planned to utilize every bit of it. 

Upon safely landing again, she tested the flaming wings she had, feeling the feathered knives knock against each other. Marian smirked.  **"Garrett needs to be more creative!"** she taunted her brother. Like Garrett, Anders's own voice mixed in her hers, both with a teasing tone. Garrett only rolled his eyes without looking behind him as he struck a monster down. 

Wanting to do something different, Marian leapt into the air again. **"Eat this, Hellions!"** Flaming blades came raining down from the sky, striking the hearts of the remaining monsters and effectively ending the short fight. 

The two separated upon landing and Marian swiftly threw an arm around Anders. She pulled him towards Garrett as the man put away his sword. "See Garr?  _That_  is how you put on a show dear brother. Anders, my new favorite seraph, I will see _you_ in battle more often~" 

"Come now, be nice to him, Marian. You two certainly have different ways of fighting."

"Yes, but who is more fun? Me or the oaf?"

"Takes one to know one," Garrett quipped as he folded his arms. 

"Touche." 

"You're both fun," Anders answered, "In your own ways."

"I know you meant me," Marian gave him a hard pat on the back before letting him go. 

"Sure thing. You're my favorite living woman," Anders complimented and Marian gave a thumbs up. 

"Is she really?" Garrett asked with a scratch of his head. 

"Well I haven't really interacted with a human woman in many years now so yes!" 

"You realize you're just feeding your ego, right?"

"Would it help if I said you're my favorite human man?" Anders asked, the teasing tone returning. 

"...Maybe. Don't abuse the flattery though."

 "Yes, oh great and powerful Shepherd!" 

Garrett gave the seraph a playful shove before walking off to follow his sister. With a laugh, Anders followed. Humans were more fun than he remembered. 


	6. Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were lovers over 500 years ago, and yet, both found it rather difficult to forget about the other. 
> 
> Prompt: What could Anders and Fenris be? What do you dislike about their relationship? Fanon or Canon? This day is dedicated to Fenris and Anders.
> 
> This takes place in the "current" time/current journey/after they recruited Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that seraphim can practically live forever (killable, but otherwise they outlive many lifespans of humans).

Garrett pulled Anders off the side, hiding in the corner of their inn’s room and away from the door and windows. Anders raised a brow at the action but otherwise let the man drag him until they both were a bit…too close.

“Okay…” Garrett pressed fingers to his lips, as he stepped around nervously in place. “I need your advice,” he announced while looking around to make sure they were alone.

“Sounds…serious.” Anders noted out loud. 

“Well…it’s not. I mean, it is. But nothing life-threatening. Sorry, you looked worried.”

Anders let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Well it didn’t make it easier to NOT be worried but maybe he could ease Garrett just a little so he flashed a smile as best he could. “I’m not worried.”

“Okay I’ll just come out with it. Has um…has there ever been seraphim that become romantically involved with…humans?”

Anders blinked in surprise at such a question. “I…I’m sure there has. Probably didn’t end the best. Just…putting that out there.” The lifespan part made it a bit...difficult. 

Garrett sighed, as if disappointed. “Someone caught your eye?” Anders probed, though he couldn’t resist a smirk, “I’m flattered you want to go to me for advice though. Or are you just going from seraph to seraph?”

“Ha! Well,” Garrett scratched the back of his head, “Um…Fenris doesn’t talk about his personal life much. Isabela seems the least interested in the idea of committed relationships. You’ve mentioned you at least had some. Relationships that…lasted a very long time. You just sound like you got the most experience.”

Anders shrugged, “I suppose I potentially have the most experience. My relationships don’t particularly end well though. If my, well, relationship with Fenris said anything.”

Garrett grinned in amusement, “You two are getting along now from what I’ve seen.”

Anders looked taken back. He blushed slightly and looked away as his hand felt the back of his neck. “He’s…mellowed out…and stuff…”

“What did you like about him to begin with?”

Anders laughed, turning around completely as he felt his skin heat up a bit too fast for his liking. “Umm…well…I was a bit younger when we…met. He is um…he’s quite funny I think.”

Garrett appeared within Anders’s line of sight again. “Fenris is funny?” he repeated with a tone of disbelief. 

Anders looked off again, trying to dodge the other’s gaze, trying to find entertainment from the inn's bare walls. He crossed his arms, trying not to look at the amusement Garrett had in his eyes. “Y-Yeah…of course he is. He _really_ is funny. And um…he is pretty strong. You know…nice muscles…being nice to look at in general helps too. I know, really shallow reasons.”

Garrett offered a shrug. “I would agree, but…people don’t normally stay together as long as you two did if it was only based on shallow reasons. I assume so at least.”

Anders scoffed, “Being seraphim help. That aside he’s…really caring and affectionate. I know he seems cold at times, but he’s a really considerate person. He…understands. There’s a lot about my past that not everyone will probably understand, but he does. And that means more to me than anything else. Ah, sorry, we were talking about… _you_? Right?”

Garrett tried to look casually, “Ah! No, please, go on~”

“…I think I’ll stop for now. And you will not speak of this to Fenris!”

“Oh, yeah, totally. You can trust me with that~”

* * *

 

Garrett sat by Fenris the next time they had to camp out for the night.

“Well, you were right,” Garrett announced.

“About?” Fenris replied, pulling on his robe’s sleeve that was falling apart.

“That Anders is totally a romantic.”

“So he has helped your problem with Merrill?” Fenris questioned and rolled his sleeves up to his shoulder in hopes it’ll stay.

“No, I totally forgot to ask.”

Fenris turned his attention to Garrett with a raised brow.

“But uh…Anders is… _nice_ too. You…must’ve had some fun times with him.”

“…Yes…” Fenris forced himself to agree. “Are you trying to ask me something? If so, get it out of your system or we’re ceasing the discussion.”

“Alright, alright. What is the favorite thing that Anders, or anyone that you’ve seen in your past, has done for you? You know, something I can keep in mind for a potential…relationship…”

Fenris frowned. He took in a breath and slowly let it out. “I suppose I can answer that. Whenever Anders and I had to separate for a bit, he brings me some apples upon his return. If not that, he brings me something most of the time. I don’t ask for them, but he is very considerate with what he brings me. It’s always something I could use…why are you grinning like that?”

“No reason,” Garrett looked away and swallowed his smile.

“You will not speak a word of this to the fire seraph.”

“Oh yeah, totally. I won’t say a word.”

Fenris shook his head in disbelief but figured there was no point in fighting about it. He already spent too many years wasting his time over feelings of denial. At least if Garrett decided to say anything, it can almost be an honor to have the Shepherd of all people deliver news of your affections.


End file.
